


The Avengers' PR Team Deserves Better

by yourlocalmarvelfan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Clint Barton, Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Tony Stark, Avengers Family, Avengers Twitter Fic, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Found Family, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Harley Keener, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lesbian Natasha Romanov, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Queer Pepper Potts, Queer Thor, Spider-Man is a menace, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony and Bruce are Queer Platonic Pals, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Steve Rogers, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalmarvelfan/pseuds/yourlocalmarvelfan
Summary: Twitter fic, because I feel like it's just a vibe?Idk man, I've spent a lot of time reading these and coming up with ideas, so here we go, I guess!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark (QPP), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 31





	1. Avengers on Twitter!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers Have Twitter.   
> And they are A Mess™   
> This is just the intro chapter, but I've got more lined up!!!

Bucky Barnes **@hundredyearoldman**  
**@beterbarker** just sent me [ this ](https://twitter.com/localmarvelfan/status/1371513860180615170). Please don’t worship me that's weird 

Steve Rogers **@causeimincharge**  
What about me, Buck?🥺

Bucky Barnes **@hundredyearoldman**  
You’re the only exception, doll 😏

Steve Rogers **@causeimincharge**  
Suddenly I’m not training anymore. 

Tony Stark **@youknowwhoiam**  
Disgusting. Right in front of my salad.

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
Uncle Steve not on twitter--

Hawk-EYE Can’t Hear You!! **@hahagetmyjoke**  
Why is Steve running down the stairs instead of taking the elevator

Hawk-EYE Can’t Hear You!! **@hahagetmyjoke**  
Nevermind.

Tony Stark **@youknowwhoiam**  
Maybe putting Steve back on T after so long off of it was a bad idea…

The OG Spider **@mamaspider**  
YOU THINK?

Harley the Potato Kid **@apotatoflewaroundmyroom**  
**@beterbarker** is this what I have to look forward to from you when I visit?

\------------  
Tori **@stuckyismylifeblood**  
Did we just… get to witness @cuzimincharge’s first chaotic tweet???

Tori **@stuckyismylifeblood**  
And was it about him… being horny? 

Tori **@stuckyismylifeblood**  
Also did THE TONY STARK say “right in front of my salad”? I can’t tell if this is the timeline god abandoned or his new pet project. 

Go Away Anna **@okaybye**  
Yes. Also what was that about Steve Rogers being on T??? 

_Bi-der-Man!!! **neighborhoodarachnid**  
Nothing, and it will not be mentioned again for his privacy until he’s ready _

Go Away Anna **@okaybye**  
Ofc, ily btw 

Bi-der-Man!!! **neighborhoodarachnid**  
Ilyt! Thanks for being a bro :) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daisy **@flowerpower**  
Thor is a himbo, you cannot change my mind 

Forgive Him, He’s Confused -Loki **@thor**  
What is a himbo? 

Forgive Him, He’s Confused -Loki **@thor**  
Nevermind, Loki has explained it to me. I think you are correct 

Daisy **@flowerppower**  
This is??? The best day of my life???? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony Stark **@youknowwhoiam**  
I just called Peter to see what my ringtone was because his phone was on the couch 

Tony Stark **@youknowwhoiam**  
**@beterbarker** WHY THE FUCK IS MY RINGTONE [ MONEY, MONEY, MONEY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETxmCCsMoD0)

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
SFFJAJSKAKJDJFSAJ OH GOD 

Shuri, 19 **@neverlearnedhowtoread**  
WAIT YOU ACTUALLY DID IT??? 

THE bi Disaster **@beterbarker**  
YOU TRIPLE DOG DARED ME YES I DID IT 

I got a rock… -another Charles **@charlesmurphy**  
… Peter? Do I need a new prescription or did Tony Stark and Princess Shuri just both tweet you? 

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
Oh haha heyyyy Charles. No, you shouldn’t need a new prescription. That’s… no that’s accurate. 

Cindy Moon **@dammitmoonmoon**  
This is a fever dream and I am going back to bed. Good-bye twitter. 


	2. The Avengers Are... Very Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocker: they're all gay! I love the Gay-vengers very much and they will make an appearance plenty, I promise.

Flash **@hundredyarddash**  
Wtf not everything in the world is fucking gay, stop ‘claiming’ superheroes as trans or bi or whatever

I’m a Mess **@frootloopenthusiast**  
I think we like to think/pretend that all of these heroes are lgbtq+ because it makes us feel more safe with them protecting us. Like they understand 

LESBIANNNN **@hannahluvswomen**  
Yeah like even if they are all cis and straight, barring **@neighborhoodarachnid** of course because we know he’s bi, it makes us feel better to relate to people, especially ones who risk their lives to protect us… sorry if that bothers you, i guess?

Bi-der-Man!!! **@neighborhoodarachnid**  
The Avengers and I are all honored that you would claim us as your own, guys! Those of us who aren’t a part of the LGBTQ+ community are absolutely allies, and we love you!

LESBIANNNN **@hannahluvswomen**  
Oh my god Spider-Man actually responded and said the Avengers are allies. My entire life was just made. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki is my husband **@yesiloveloki**  
Hi I love **@godofmischief**. That’s all have a good day

Not Puny, Thank You **@godofmischief**  
I assume that if I knew you I would also care deeply for you, young Midgardian. Also, husband is an incorrect word to consistently refer to me as. I am as you would say, gender-fluid. **@neighborhoodarachnid** taught me about pronouns recently. Today my pronouns are they/them.

Loki is my Spouse!!! **@yesiloveloki**  
I’m so glad you told me! I changed it. Also thank you… I think?

Dr. Bruce Banner **@doctornotmister**  
“Care deeply for you” is the highest form of affection anyone except for Spider-Man has received from Loki. They really don’t… like that many people.

Loki is my Spouse!!! **@yesiloveloki**  
Well then thank you!!!

Not Puny, Thank You **@godofmischief**  
You’re quite welcome. 

Loki is my Spouse!!! **@yesiloveloki**  
Holy fucking shit this is the best day of my entire goddamn life. Send tweet. Farewell Twitter I will die a happy woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bi-der-Man!!! **neighborhoodarachnid**  
WHY DO PEOPLE ASSUME I’M STRAIGHT

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
rt 

The OG Spider **@mamaspider**  
rt 

Bucky Barnes **@hundredyearoldman**  
rt 

Dr. Bruce Banner **@doctornotmister**  
rt 

Tony Stark **@youknowwhoiam**  
rt 

Pepper Potts **@ceostarkindustries**  
rt 

Harley the Potato Kid **@apotatoflewaroundmyroom**  
rt 

Shuri, 19 **@neverlearnedhowtoread**  
rt 

Steve Rogers **@cuzimincharge**  
rt 

Not Puny, Thank You **@lokigodofmischief**  
rt 

Forgive Him, He’s Confused -Loki **@thor**  
rt 

Bi-der-Man!!! **neighborhoodarachnid**  
IT IS LITERALLY IN MY USERNAME I’M BI GUYS

Ryan **@gayerthanu**  
Did we just… get to witness the most iconic day in twitter history?

Gray **@survivingonmemes**  
This is the best day of my life

~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~

Pepper Potts **@ceostarkindustries**  
In light of the PR nightmare that the Avengers and myself have created, we decided to use this thread and take the time to address our tweets from yesterday. 

Pepper Potts **@ceostarkindustries**  
 _[screeenshot of Spider-Man’s tweet about not being straight]_  
According to plenty of people across numerous platforms, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and I, quote, “broke the internet”. From what we, along with the PR team, have witnessed, that’s very true. 

Pepper Potts **@ceostarkindustries**  
The goal was to wait just a few extra months for pride month, to allow everyone to make up their minds about how much they wanted to reveal, however, I guess we’re here now. 

Pepper Potts **@ceostarkindustries**  
My name is Pepper Potts. I’m a queer woman. It took me a long time to accept that, but I have never been happier than I am now, comfortable with who I am.

The OG Spider **@mamaspider**  
I’m a lesbian. I wasn’t allowed to be who I was for a very long time, but I’m so grateful for my girlfriend now. 

Bucky Barnes **@hundredyearoldman**  
I’m a proud gay man, and I have been since the 40’s. I’ve been engaged to **@cuzimincharge** since then, too. 

Steve Rogers **@cuzimincharge**  
I’ve never said a word to the public, and it was erased from history, but not only am I bisexual, I’m transgender. When I was 13, I cut my hair in the bathroom and refused to respond to any name except for Steve where I could get away with it. Of course, I’ve been engaged to **@hundredyearoldman** since WWII. We’ve been planning our wedding for a year now. 

Shuri, 19 **@neverlearnedhowtoread**  
If you colonizers didn’t know I was a massive lesbian, I don’t know how you went this long before you figured it out. Now you know, I guess?

Forgive Him, He’s Confused -Loki **@thor**  
I identify as what young Man of Spiders says is queer! Unlike my sibling, I only use one set of pronouns, he and him!

Better Bird Uncle **@samwilson**  
I’m currently questioning my sexuality, but I will always be an ally to the LGBTQ+ community.

Bi-der-Man!!! **@neighborhoodarachnid**  
I’m bi!!! Duh. But what you might not know is that I’m trans, too! Just like our lovely Captain America **@cuzimincharge**

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
And I join the bi-trans people and make three! This is my official coming out to the world, huh?

Harley the Potato Kid **@apotatoflewaroundmyroom**  
I’m gay as hell, in case anyone was wondering. Also currently in love with **@beterbarker** which is super fun. 

Dr. Bruce Banner **@doctornotmister**  
I’m asexual! You’re all so shocked, I know. I’m also panromantic. **@youknowwhoiam** and I have a mostly-platonic situation going on. QPPs is what **@beterbarker** is telling me we’re called. 

Tony Stark **@youknowwhoiam**  
I mean… here goes nothing. I’m asexual, too. However, I’m also gray-romantic, so I’m also kind of iffy on the romance stuff, too. But **@doctornotmister** and I make it work just fine. 

Hawk-EYE Can’t Hear You!! **@hahagetmyjoke**   
I’m cis and straight, but might play around with the term aromantic for a while? Otherwise, yes, I’m a cis white straight male. I’m sorry about us. BUT-- I bring a different kind of diversity being almost completely deaf. #disabledvisibility

Wanda <3 **@scarletbitxh**  
 **@thorismydad** and I are both straight and cis, but we are proud allies! We love the diversity on our team. Also, our Twitter-less friends have given me permission to tell you their sexualities as well!

Wanda <3 **@scarletbitxh**  
Captain Marvel, aka Carol Danvers, is a very proud lesbian  
The Sorcerer Supreme is asexual and biromantic, and he has also asked me to tell you that he and his boyfriend are very happy.  
Ant-Man is a cishet ally!!  
Our Guardians have disclosed that they have two queer members and are all allies, but wish to keep the rest private.

Pepper Potts **@ceostarkindustries**  
The Avengers and I are so proud of who we are, and we hope to encourage happiness all around! If you are in a bad situation, please message one of us and we will do our utmost to help you. Please remember to embrace diversity, as it is what makes the world beautiful. 

Pepper Potts **@ceostarkindustries**  
Also, please be sensitive with us, this was a very big step, especially for **@cuzimincharge** , **@beterbarker** , and **@neighborhoodarachnid**. We will all be taking a step back from social media for the next day or so and regrouping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment with any ideas you want me to maybe incorporate! I need all the ideas you have for me. Bring it on!!! As always, thank you for reading. Sending my love to you all <3


	3. Avengers Lip Syncing aka Collective Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth's Mightiest Heroes get a little tipsy.... okay a lot tipsy...  
> and then Peter walks in and finds them dramatically lip syncing to the best possible genre. (but i'm going to make you read to find out what genre that is)

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
At this point even I’M convinced this is a fever dream.

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
‘Why Peter, what finally tipped you over the edge?’, you may ask?

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
I just came up from the lab, only to find Disney music playing and the so-called “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes” dramatically reenacting the songs.

I <3 Spidey **@spiderstan**  
I’m sorry, did you just drop a bombshell like this and NOT post a video?

Marshall **@ihatetwitter**  
BRO WE NEED A VIDEOOOOO

I’m sorry in advance **@ironstragefan1**  
MR. THE BI DISASTER SIR PLEASE POST A VIDEO

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
OKAY OKAY HOLD UP I HAD TO GET THE VIDEO UPLOADED FROM FRIDAY

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
Here, you desperate bitches.  
_[In the video, Clint, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Bruce are seen. Loki is staring at them from the kitchen island.  
‘Poor Unfortunate Souls’ is playing through the speakers.  
Natasha is really into the song, using Clint as the Ariel to her Ursula.  
Bruce and Tony aren’t really lip-syncing as much as they were dancing, Tony dips Bruce at one point, and they both almost fall, doubling over laughing as soon as they right themselves, Bruce’s head resting on Tony’s shoulder to avoid falling down. At one point Bruce grabs Tony’s hand and spins him around.  
Around this time, Peter comes out from the elevator and stops dead as soon as he disembarks. The camera just barely catches him mumble “oh please let the cameras be getting all of this”.  
Steve and Bucky are both a little confused, but they’ve got the spirit. Steve knows more of the song than Bucky, and they go in and out of lip-syncing from their seats on the couch.  
As the speakers play “Floxam, Jetsam, now I’ve got her boys, the boss is on a roll”, Clint makes a mad dash for the remote.  
“Back off bitches this is my moment!!!” Clint hisses, running and sliding down on both knees for the final dramatic “this poor unfortunate soul!!!” before standing up and bowing. Steve and Natasha are laughing so hard that Steve fell off the couch, Peter is already instructing FRIDAY to play “Make A Man Out Of You” from Mulan, and Bucky, Tony, and Bruce are all clapping for Clint as the video ends]_

I <3 Queer-vengers **@theyreallgay**  
WHY IS NO ONE TALKING ABOUT BRUCE AND TONY THEY ARE THE CUTEST FUCKING QPPS EVER I LOVE THEM VERY MUCH

Jackie **@jackiebutnotchan**  
**@theyreallgay** YES!!!! Thank you! They’re so wholesome. The SPIN??? 

Emmie **@hawkeyetrash**  
Clint’s whole “back off Nat, this is my moment” is sending me--

Emmie **@hawkeyetrash**  
And the remote control acting as a mic? ICONIC

Step on me **@blackwidowiloveyou**  
Natasha’s Ursula was amazing and I am now making a “Times Natasha Romanov was Ursula IRL” compilation.

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
Okay I know it’s been a few hours, we just had a whole Disney jam session. Who wants more contenttttttt (keep in mind they’re all at least a little tipsy from the start so these only get better)

Bella **@disneynerdnumerouno**  
I think I speak for everyone when I say “I DOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Leslie **@imadude**  
**@disneynerdnumerouno** rt

Ryan **@gayerthanu**  
**@disneynerdnumerouno** rt

Too Gay For This Shit **@probablygaypanicking**  
**@disneynerdnumerouno** rt

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
I’m just gonna post two more here, follow me on YouTube @/adventureswiththeavengers for the rest, plus maybe some vlogging with the gang. Spidey and I share the account so you’ll see a ton from him too!  
_[This video takes place directly after the last one, as the opening bars of “Make A Man Out Of You” from Mulan play. Peter readily jumps into the fray with Clint, grabbing the other remote for his microphone.  
“LET’S. GET DOWN. TO BUSINESS. TO DEFEAT. THE HUNS.” everyone shouts, even Bucky and Steve.  
The entirety of the song is lip syncing mixed with playful sparring on the part of everyone, Peter and Steve both shouting “BE A MAN” every time it comes up. “Haha trans humor” Peter smirked after the first time. Steve rolled his eyes, but still laughed.  
Clint is half-singing half-shouting the words, but it’s evident that he has a decent singing voice.  
Natasha is doing the most playful sparring, jumping onto Bruce’s shoulders from the ground at one point, and they fight that way.  
Peter pulls Tony in with him and Clint near the end, and after some resistance, Tony joins their super-over-the-top lip syncing into the remotes.  
The song fades out with a big finish on the entire team’s part.  
“BE A MAN” Peter and Steve shout. “We must be swift as the coursing river” Clint sings, pointing at Natasha, who jumps off of Bruce’s shoulders gracefully.  
“With all the force of a great typhoon” Clint points to Bruce, who gives him a playful glare. “Hulk is not joining this party.”  
“With all the strength of a raging fire” Clint points to Bucky, who grins and winks at Steve.  
“MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON!!!!!” Clint sings loudly, spinning around, effectively pointing to the entire group as the song closes out. The video ends with Clint falling to the floor, and Peter wheezing with laughter.] _

hopeless, awkward, desperate for love **@ilovechandlerbing**  
this is officially the best collective fever dream to exist

john **@iwasoveronthebench**  
How could this get any better?

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
**@iwasoveronthebench** the other video i’m posting is “at last I see the light”. It gets emotional and I had to leave and call my boyfriend in the middle of it, ngl.

john **@iwasoveronthebench**  
I stand corrected.

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
Everyone knows this song because Tangled is a collective favorite. This was our last lip-sync of the night, and yes after this Bruce and Tony left for the roof to have a long conversation. They’re not back yet.  
_[The opening bars play, and Clint takes on the persona of a 20’s jazz club singer, all dramatic and slow. Think Catherine Zeta-Jones in “All That Jazz” but it's emotional. Steve and Bucky are standing up from the couch, crossing to an empty space to slow dance. Peter, also on the couch, smiles as Tony and Bruce join Clint’s singing. He seems content to watch while biting his lip and checking his phone every few seconds, he’s obviously texting someone. Natasha is nowhere to be seen.  
Around Flynn Rider’s piece, Bruce turns to Tony, offering his hand to him. Tony looks at him for a second, confused, before nodding and grabbing his hand. They join Bucky and Steve in slow dancing.  
Eventually Peter sends a final text before answering his phone and leaving the room to the couples and Clint’s 5th wheel.  
The song is coming to a close as Steve and Bucky press their foreheads together and Bucky yawns, causing Steve to chuckle before they both head off camera, supposedly to their room. Even Clint could take one look at Tony and Bruce and realize it was time to clear out. How does he leave? By moonwalking away.  
It was just Tony and Bruce left as the song came to a close, and at the last second before the video cut off, Tony leaned forward and kissed Bruce._

Bi-der-Man!!! **@neighborhoodarachnid**  
holy shit do i have two dads

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
idk bro I’ll keep you updated through the DMs

Here Queer and **@fullofexistentialfear**  
I’m sorry did we all just witness what was probably the start of the Sciences Bros: Romance-ish Edition? (not fully romance bc I know Tony is gray-romantic)

[clever name] **@cleverusername**  
I feel like maybe I shouldn’t have watched it. This feels really private. But also, that was really kind of sweet. Bucky and Steve? Adorable. Tony and Bruce? Sweet af. I have cavities now. 

THE bi disaster **@beterbarker**  
Here are all the links to the other lip-sync videos!  
Avengers Lip Sync! - Friends on the Other Side (The Princess and the Frog)  
Avengers Lip Sync! - Hi-Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves)  
Avengers Lip Sync! - Remember Me (Coco) !!!Warning!!! Bucky and Steve get emotional, you probably will too  
Avengers Lip Sync! - Sister Suffragette (Mary Poppins) (Natasha gets really into it)  
Avengers Lip Sync! - Colors of the Wind (Pochahontas)  
Avengers Lip Sync! - Let It Go (Frozen)  
Avengers Lip Sync! - Show Yourself (Frozen II) (everyone's a little emotional)  
Avengers Lip Sync! - Circle of Life (the Lion King) (Peter lifted like Simba)  
Avengers Lip Sync! - Thomas O’Malley (Aristocats)  
Avengers Lip Sync! - Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Lilo & Stitch) (Clint loses sh*t) 

You May Not Call Me MJ **@scaryandiknowit**  
Did I just… actually witness that? THE Black Widow dancing to a song to Mary Poppins?

Step on me **@blackwidowiloveyou**  
Mhmm. we all did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony Stark **@youknowwhoiam**  
Damn Twitter stop blowing up my phone. 

_9 hours later…_  
Tony Stark **@youknowwhoiam**  
I’M SORRY OKAY I HAD TO CLEAR THIS WITH THE PR TEAM AKA PEPPER

Tony Stark **@youknowwhoiam**  
To answer your question, **@neighborhoodarachnid** : you have two dads now. 

Bi-der-Man!!! **@neighborhoodarachnid**  
NO FUCKING WAY WAIT I’M COMING TO THE LAB SOMEONE HUG ME I M M E D I A T E L Y

Go Away Anna **@okaybye**  
MR. IRON MAN SIR PLEASE HUG SPIDEY FOR US

Tony Stark **@youknowwhoiam**  
**@okaybye** THE ENTIRE TEAM IS ON IT

Pepper Potts **@ceostarkindustries**  
**@neighborhoodarachnid** cried. **@fridaytheai** will provide a voice recording with Spider-Man’s voice modulation.  
_[the first photo is of a head-- covered by a hoodie-- jumping onto Tony, who’s grinning widely.]  
[the second photo is the same person jumping onto Bruce]  
[the third photo is the person pulling Tony into his and Bruce’s hug]  
[the fourth photo is minutes later in the living room with the entire team hugging the three. Tony is subtly kissing the kid’s head while Bruce kisses his]_

Shuri, 19 **@neverlearnedhowtoread**  
FUCK. MY FEELINGS. 

Wanda <3 **@scarletbitxh**  
So I missed some things, huh? 

FRIDAY **@fridaytheai**  
Voice Recording.mp3  
_[the sound of elevator doors is heard, and then footsteps  
Spider-Man: (voice crack) Dad? That was real, right? You can’t play with my feelings like that  
Tony: One hundred percent real, kid.  
(sound of running is heard)  
Tony: oomph-- damn kid. Don’t knock me over.  
Spider-Man: You’re happy, right?  
Tony: Very. I got you and Bruce, we’re gonna be just fine.  
Spider-Man: Love you, dad.  
Tony: Love you too, spiderling  
(more footsteps)  
Bruce: what, nothing for me?  
Spider-Man: don’t scare me like that Bruce!!!  
Bruce: Sorry, sorry… (two steps before another grunt is heard) kid I’m not as strong as your dad, I WILL fall over  
Spider-Man: I’m not even sorry  
(silence)  
Spider-Man: (whispering) you know if you hurt my dad I might have to bury you alive  
Bruce: don’t worry too much, kiddo. I really like your dad. I’m not going anywhere.  
Spider-Man: (voice crack) okay--]_

Better Bird Uncle **@samwilson**  
You people keep this cute family shit up and I might have to come home early. 

Steve Rogers **@cuzimincharge**  
None of us cried. Nope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVENGERS LIP-SYNCING WILL GET A FOLLOW UP. AT LEAST ONE MORE PART  
> my goal is to make this story VERY long, so comment anything you want to see me do, and I'll do my best to get it in there! ALSO, if you'd like to be included in the story, comment what you want your name and username to be and I'll use your name!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any funny scenarios you wanna see, please drop a comment and let me know! I wanna make this a long one, and I might need y'alls help for that!


End file.
